The Heart Must Decide
by TheWarrior12
Summary: It has been three years since Elphaba faked her death, and she can't help but feel alone and hopeless. So she decides to go back to Glinda and tell her she's alive. But when Elphaba finds Glinda she is in for a shocking surprise. Gelphie. Gliyero.
1. Chapter 1

**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of it's characters.

**Rating is T:** This story contains content that is not suitable for young readers. (There is some mild language and some mild violence.)

**Author Note:** I hope you enjoy my story. Feedback is always welcome and enjoy!

**The Heart Must Decide **

"Three years. Three hellish years. Had it really been that long since the supposed death of the Wicked Witch of the West? Had it really been that long since I fooled them all?" Elphaba whispered, to herself, as she poked at the all ready dying fire. It was a brutal night as the temperature dipped down the lowest it had been the whole week. What kind of life was this? Well one thing Elphaba knew for sure. She never thought that her life would be like this. She never thought her life would be so poor so...awful.

It was not until a violent cough from her loyal winged monkey, Chistery, that pulled the green witch from thought. The poor little creature had been sick for weeks, and with everyday that went by he only got worst. Elphaba quickly rose from her spot, near the fire, and took a new position at Chistery's side.

"Do you need some water?" She asked him.

"Pl-ease..." The monkey struggled. Elphaba in turn took out her canteen and gave it to him. Without wasting another moment Chistery drank a few gulp fulls. "Th-ank y-ou."

"You're welcome, Chsitery, now sleep. You need your rest if you hope to get better." Elphaba said, as she took back the canteen and patted his head.

Once the winged monkey closed his eyes for sleep Elphaba hung her head in shame. Their life was so poor that the green woman couldn't even get medicine for the little monkey. To make matter worst they were entirely alone. After Elphaba had faked her death Fiyero had stayed only a year with her. A few months before Fiyero had left Elphaba had found a way to turn him back into a human. After many failed attempts of course. In a way Elphaba wasn't surprised he had left. For the most part she didn't really care. She didn't love him in a romantic way she had once thought. No, she never loved him in that way. There was only one person Elphaba loved in that way and it wasn't Fiyero.

Where Fiyero had went Elphaba wasn't sure. He had only left a short note that didn't explain much of his plans but it was to the point that he wasn't going to come back. It's hard to beat around the bush that you're leaving someone. Elphaba didn't hold anything against Fiyero for leaving, but it would be nice to have someone else with her. Just so she doesn't feel quite as lonely.

A few hours passed before Chistery awoke. His body was shivering extremely because of the cold. Elphaba saw this and draped her black cloak over him. The winged monkey smiled at her and pulled the material closer around him.

"Y-ou're a go-od pe-rso-n, El-ph-ab-a." He whispered in a voice much weaker than the green witch had heard before.

Elphaba returned the smile and kissed his forehead before attempting to sleep herself.

...X...

The sun was just rising, bring forth a new day, when Elphaba awoke from slumber. She rose to her feet, stretched her limps before shooting a quick glance over to Chistery.

"Usually his cough wakes him up by now. I'm glad he's getting more sleep, the Unnamed God knows he needs it." Elphaba whispered, as she gave a sigh before heading out to look for breakfast.

...X...

When Elphaba returned she found Chistery still asleep. The green witch hopes were a bit higher because she had found a pear. Pears were one of Chistery's favorite foods.

"Hey, Chistery, wake up look what I found for you." Elphaba said, as she gently shook him. The winged monkey didn't move however. "Chistery?" Elphaba tried again. She then noticed his face was pale and his body was ice cold. "No." Elphaba whispered, as she felt his pulse but felt nothing. "Damn it!" The green witch pounded the ground of the cave as she felt tears fall down her face. Chistery was dead. Now she was truly and completely alone.

...X...

That evening Elphaba buried Chistery under the tree near the cave. Hopelessness and depression seemed to consume every part of her. Her heart felt empty and her soul felt hollow.

"At least you're at peace, Chistery, but what am I to do?" Almost like Chistery had heard her prayer...the wind picked up and Elphaba looked up to see the wind was blowing all the branches of the trees towards the North.

"Glinda." Elphaba replied, her voice soft. "Do I dare go back to her? Sweet Oz, if I came back now she'll know that I lied, and she will probably hate me for it." But just the thought of going back to Glinda made Elphaba's heart beat wildly from excitement. "I hope she is still where I think she is."

Elphaba had no idea what was going on with Glinda these last three years. Being in constant hiding made it almost impossible to know what was going on in Oz. The more Elphaba thought about going back to Glinda the more she liked the idea.

"I should have never lied to her about my death. Well it's time to make things right. I'm going to tell her the truth, and it she hates me than so be it." Elphaba said, before bowing one last time to her fallen friend's grave and then mounting her broom and taking off.

...X...

For a two days, with hardly any stops in between, Elphaba flew towards Emerald City. That was the last place Elphaba knew Glinda was before faking her death. She could only pray that the blonde witch was still there. After searching each colossal outlandish mansion near the City, under the cover of darkness, Elphaba came to the one she was looking for. A small wooden sign on the front door was the proof she needed for it read, "Home of Glinda the Good."

"Well I have come too far to back down now." Elphaba whispered, as she quickly noticed an open window on the second floor. "Prefect." The green woman made sure the coast was clear before flying up towards the window. After peering inside, to be sure no one was in the room, she entered. A quick look around the room made it clear she was in a bedroom. It wasn't as pink as Elphaba would have thought, but the room still had some of Glinda's personality in it. Just then footsteps could be heard heading towards the room Elphaba was in.

"Damn, got to hide." Elphaba said, as she raced into an open closet door and shut the door just enough so she could see through a crack. Seconds passed before the footsteps entered the room. Elphaba looked through the crack and her heart almost stopped, for she saw the person who had come into the room was none other than Glinda. She was still the perfection of beauty Elphaba had remembered. The only thing that was really different was Glinda had these dark circles under her eyes that couldn't be ignored.

Elphaba watched as Glinda flopped down on her bed for a moment to take a quick breather. She then began to strip off her dress.

"Sweet Oz..." Elphaba replied, as she turned her head away.

Even though Glinda didn't know she was there Elphaba still felt like the blonde should have her privacy. The green witch darted her eyes away in the hopes Glinda was a fast dresser, but soon found out she had no such luck. After sneaking a few quick glances that only lasted a second or two Elphaba then closed her eyes. When she opened them again Glinda was done changing out of her blue dress and into a pink nightgown. Elphaba's mind was reeling over seeing Glinda again, and the green woman swore if her heart was beating any harder Glinda would know someone was in the room with her because she could hear the beats. After putting her dress away Glinda sat on her bed once more and began to whisper out loud.

"I wish you were here, Elphie. I miss you so. But at least I know you are at rest and in a better place." Elphaba felt her throat tighten slightly after this brief speech by the blonde maiden was completed.

'Even after all these years she still thinks of me. She still prays for me. She still...' Elphaba would have continued but what happened next the green witch couldn't have predicted. For some reason she lost her footing and came tumbling out from the closet.

Maybe it was because of the light feeling in her head caused by the thought of Glinda. Or maybe with all the clothing, in the closet, her feet got tangled and she couldn't moved too quickly and in turn she fell. Well what ever the reason Elphaba landed with a great thud. Glinda grabbed her chest and gave a half gasp half scream as she watched the unknown figure topple onto the floor.

"Well that was unexpected." Elphaba grumbled, as she pulled herself to her feet and began to brush the dust from her black attire. Once she lifted her gaze the green woman came face to face with the Good witch. An awkward silence passed between them and no one dared to say anything. A minute seemed like an eternity for Elphaba but Glinda did speak up.

"Elphie? Is that really you?" She whispered in shock, as a hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"Yeah, it's me." Elphaba answered, after a moment or two. "I'm...I'm here." The green witch then made a sudden moment and hurried over to Glinda's side. Elphaba was surprised to see Glinda pull away in a frightened fashion.

"Are you here to haunt me because I didn't morn you properly or something?" Glinda asked, her voice fearful.

"Glinda, I'm not a spirit." Elphaba replied, as she took a step closer.

"No, stay back! Please don't haunt me." Glinda wailed, as tears were threatening to flood down her blue eyes.

"Glinda, my sweet, I mean you no harm. I'm NOT dead." Elphaba said, as she made her movements slower as not to scare the blonde witch.

"Prove it then. Prove to me you're alive." Glinda answered, as she trembled.

"Fine." Elphaba answered, as she looked about the room.

Her brown eyes quickly fell on a glass bowl. With one motion she grabbed the bowl and smashed it. Once the pieces were on the ground the green witch looked over each one until she found a large jagged one. She then rolled up her sleeve and placed the jagged piece of glass against her arm. Then with a fast slash gave herself a shallow wound. Just enough so her arm was bleeding a little. She showed the blood to Glinda and the blonde in turn gave off a sound that could have been a squeal or a sob before rushing into the green witch's arms.

The force from the blonde surprised Elphaba to say the least, but after a moment or two she returned the embrace with as much strength she could muster without it being over the top. Elphaba had to admit she hadn't felt this good in years. Just holding Glinda again brought pure bliss to her heart. After a minute Elphaba pulled back so she could stare into the blonde woman's sapphire eyes.

"Don't cry, my sweet, it pains me so to see you weep." Elphaba said, as she caught the tears that escaped down Glinda's face.

"Elphie, please don't. You'll burn yourself. Won't you?" Glinda asked, as she gave a sigh.

"Water doesn't burn me." Elphaba replied, once all the blonde's tears were wiped away. "It was a lie so all of Oz would have no doubt about me being dead." Then without warning Elphaba kissed Glinda on the forehead as her own tears threatened to drip down her face. "Forgive me. Please don't hate me."

"Elphie, what do you mean?" Glinda asked, as she ran her hands over Elphaba's clad arms.

"I never wanted to keep this secret from you. By Oz, Glinda, I regretted everyday that I didn't tell you the truth about me being alive."

"To be honest, Elphie, a part of me wants to hate you. That part of me doesn't want me too forgive you." Once Glinda said that Elphaba hung her head in shame, but the blonde took two fingers and placed it under the green chin and lifted, so Elphaba was staring into her eyes again. "But my heart won't allow me hate you...ever. I forgive you, my Elphie."

"Thank you, my sweet, you don't know how much that means to me." Elphaba answered, as took Glinda's right hand and kissed the top of it. Once she pulled her green lips away however, Elphaba noticed for the first time a ring on Glinda's finger. But not just any ring. It was a wedding ring. "You're married?" Elphaba asked, her voice clearly upset even though she tried to hide it.

"Oh, yes, I am. I got married two years ago." Glinda replied, her voice soft.

"I should have known you would find someone. Well who is he?" Elphaba asked, as she tried to keep her jealousy at bay.

"Elphaba, I... well...you see..." But before Glinda could finish someone came through the door.

"Glinda, my wife, sorry I'm late but I have a surprise for you."

Elphaba's eyes widened and shock seized her heart. There standing before her, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands was Glinda's husband...Fiyero.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Fae!" Fiyero exclaimed, when he saw her. He had to blink his eyes a few times to make sure he was seeing correctly. "What? Who? How...I mean..er...what are you doing here?"

"You seem shocked to see me." Elphaba replied, her voice monotone.

"Well of course I am. I mean I'm happy to see you and all I'm...I'm just surprised." Fiyero answered, as he stuttered slightly.

"I thought as much." Elphaba said.

"Wait, you knew she was alive and didn't tell me?" Glinda asked, as she rose to her feet and gave Fiyero a scowl.

"Glinda, darling, you see I...well...um...err..I brought you flowers!" Fiyero finally ended up saying as he held out the bouquet to the blonde woman.

"Don't try to distract me." Glinda replied, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "How could you not tell me Elphaba was alive?"

"Glinda, please, the whole situation was complicated, but we really shouldn't be talking about this now." Fiyero answered, as he placed the flowers down. "Elphaba, you really should go before someone sees you."

"Are you kicking me out?" Elphaba asked, as she rose an eyebrow.

"Well it can't be safe for you to be here. You more than anyone knows that." Fiyero answered, as he scratched the back of his ear in a nervous fashion. Things were getting really awkward rather quickly.

"Fiyero! Don't tell me you are hinting that Elphaba should leave own home. She can stay with us as long as she wants." Glinda said, as she took a green hand into her own.

"I don't want to be a burden." Elphaba replied, as a grin came across her lips as the result of the blonde holding her hand.

"Nonsense, you're staying and that's final. Here... I'll show you to your room." Glinda replied, as she pulled Elphaba up, and they exited the room leaving a still stunned Fiyero behind.

...X...

"You can have the room right here." Glinda said, as she led Elphaba inside. Elphaba made a note that the her room was right next to Fiyero's and Glinda's room.

"It's better than I deserve for lying to you all these years." Elphaba answered, as she fixed her hat, suddenly Elphaba felt arms wrap themselves around her slim frame.

"I'm just so happy you're alive." Glinda whispered, as she clung to the green woman. "You don't know how many nights I lost sleep because I stayed up looking towards the western sky for you. Hoping beyond hope that I would see a figure on a broom fly by my window."

"Well now it's time for you too catch up on that sleep." Elphaba answered, as she stroked that the blonde's golden curls. "It's late. We'll talk more in the morning."

Glinda nodded before they slowly broke apart from the embrace. The Good witch then gave Elphaba one last smile before heading off to her own room. When Glinda got inside she was surprised to see Fiyero was already asleep still in his work clothes. The blonde had a feeling that Fiyero might be faking sleep to get out from telling her why he didn't say anything to her about Elphaba being alive. Glinda just gave a sigh, placed a blanket over him, before getting on the other side of the bed, and closing her eyes. Then for the first time in years Glinda fell asleep within minutes.

...X...

When Glinda awoke the next day she rushed out of bed and bursted into Elphaba's room. The blonde woman found the green witch nursing a tea cup.

"Are you alright, my sweet?" Elphaba asked when she saw the almost wild look in the blonde's blue eyes.

"I just had to make sure of something." Glinda answered, held her chest. Elphaba saw this and quickly made it over to the blonde's side and held her. Just in case she fainted or something else of that nature.

"And what's that?"

"That last night wasn't a dream." Glinda replied, as she looked up into the green witch's brown eyes with love. Elphaba smiled at these words before placing some of Glinda's hair behind her ear. Elphaba was going to reply but the door to her room opened and Fiyero walked inside.

"Are you all right Glinda, darling? You left rather quickly." He said.

"I just had to check something." Glinda answered, as her eyes traveled over the green skinned woman before her.

"Glinda, my dear, can you give Elphaba and I a moment alone?" Fiyero asked. The blonde woman nodded before exiting the room. After she was gone Fiyero began to speak.

"Fae, I will understand if all of this...troubles you. I mean I could only imagine how you felt when you found out Glinda is my wife. You must hate me and feel jealous of Glinda to some extent."

'Jealous... YES. Jealous of Glinda... NO.' Elphaba thought to herself.

"Please, I know it's hard, and maybe not possible, but don't hate me for leaving you and Chistery." Fiyero added, as he took a green hand into her own.

Elphaba took in a ragged breath at the mention of Chistery's name. The green witch was going to tell Fiyero of the winged monkey's fate but thought better of it and answered, "Fiyero, you wanted a new life. A life without me. Who was I to stop you? Do not dwell on it any longer. I do not hold you leaving me against you."

"Thank you, Fae." Fiyero said, as he breathed a sigh of relief, as he let go of her hand. "Glinda you can come back in now!"

The blonde entered the room slowly before asking, "Everything okay?"

"The talk went fine." Elphaba answered.

"Well I'm off to work." Fiyero said, as he walked over to Glinda and the two of them shared a kiss. As a result Elphaba's lip curled upwards in anger in a involuntary manner. "See you two later this evening." He added, before exiting. He didn't even seem to noticed the disdained look on Elphaba's face.

After Fiyero was gone Elphaba regained her smile and said, "How about you get changed and eat something. Then maybe this afternoon we can have sometime to ourselves to catch up. There is still many things I haven't told you yet."

"All right." Glinda replied, as she left the room. Once she closed the door the blonde couldn't help but notice this warm tingling feeling in her heart. 'I haven't felt like this is years.' Glinda noted to herself before hurrying towards her room to change.

...X...

Once all set, Glinda did a few things like water her garden and sort some paper work before going to Elphaba's room. The two decided to go take a walk since the weather was quite nice. After walking a ways the two witches took a rest under a oak tree. There Elphaba told Glinda everything how with the help from Fiyero she faked her death. She also told Glinda how Fiyero had stayed with her and Chistery for about a year before leaving. She ended with the story of the death of her greatest monkey ally and friend.

"I'm sorry to hear you had such hardships." Glinda said, as she nestled her body against the green woman's own. "I can only imagine how you felt when you found out that Fiyero is my husband."

"I have no hard feelings towards Fiyero. He obviously wanted a new life. Who was I to stop him?" Elphaba answered, as she gently caressed Glinda's hands and arms. "Besides I...I never loved him."

"But you ran away with him." Glinda pointed out.

"Yes, I did, but it was a mistake. I know that now. If I could go back I would have done things differently. First of all, I would have never lied to you and second I would have...told you...well it doesn't matter now." Elphaba replied, with a sigh, as he eyes came into contact with Glinda's wedding ring. "I'm just so happy you are doing well and have someone who loves you."

"Well I'm so happy you are here with me now. This still feels somewhat like a dream to me." Glinda said, as she felt new tears rising. "Sweet Oz, why am I crying?"

"There is no reason to cry my sweet." Elphaba answered, as she stroked a pale cheek. With that gesture brown eyes met blue eyes and time seemed to stop.

It was like both women couldn't look away. They were both waiting for something to happen. Elphaba made the first move and leaned down and kissed Glinda on the forehead. She was going to pull away, but Glinda stopped her. Their noses were only inches apart now and each knew what was going to happen next or what they wanted to happen next for that matter. With a gentle slowness they closed their eyes and moved in to let their lips meet but a shout far away made them stop and pull away.

"Glinda! Glinda, my wife, where are you? Glinda?" It was Fiyero.

"He must have gotten out of work early." Glinda said, as she stood up. The blonde witch quickly noticed how she missed the warmth of the green woman's body already.

"Damn it." Elphaba answered, under her breath. "Fiyero's shout couldn't have come at a worst time."

"I need to see what he wants." Glinda replied, looking disappointed that she had to leave the green witch's side.

"That's alright go to him. I'll be waiting here when you return." Elphaba said, as she motioned her to go.

Glinda nodded and rushed off as fast as her blue dress and heels would allow. Elphaba gave a sigh and took a seat back under the tree. But minutes turned to hours and Glinda hadn't returned yet, so Elphaba left her placed under the tree and started back to her room as a pain in her heart started to form.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elphaba had been in her room for a few hours just reading a book when a knock came from behind her door.

"Come in," Elphaba answered, not looking up from her book. It was no surprise to the green witch when she saw Glinda enter.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm so sorry about this afternoon, but Fiyero got promoted in his job, and so he wanted to celebrate with a grand lunch. Then I lost track of time and when I went back to the tree you were of course gone." Glinda said, her voice filled with guilt.

"It's alright, my sweet, we will have another time to...ourselves." Elphaba answered, as she placed the book down. "How about tomorrow? We can spend the whole day together."

"Oh, I would love that!" Glinda exclaimed as she hugged the green witch tightly.

"Excellent. Tomorrow it is then." Elphaba replied, as she watched the excited blonde bounce up and down. Just then the door opened and Fiyero walked inside.

"I thought I find you here." Fiyero said, as he gave a smile to Glinda.

"Elphie and I planned a day all to ourselves tomorrow!" Glinda cried out in a overjoyed fashion.

"Glad to hear that, but Glinda can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Fiyero asked as he turned to Elphaba. "You wouldn't' mind if I borrow my wife for a bit would you?"

"Not at all." Elphaba answered, as she tried to keep her voice pleasant but found she was failing. Luckily no one seemed to notice. Then with a heavy heart she watched Fiyero link Glinda's arm in his own before they left the room. Elphaba couldn't deny it. She wanted Glinda all to herself...with no Fiyero to interrupt them.

...X...

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Glinda asked once they were in their own room.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted you all to myself." Fiyero answered, as he pulled her into his arms. "I was thinking we should have a party of our own to celebrate my job promotion."

"I thought we already did that when you came home." Glinda said.

"Yeah, but I was thinking this celebration is more private. And this party involves you, me and a bed." Fiyero replied, as he nuzzled the blonde's neck.

"I'm sorry Fiyero, darling, but I'm just not feeling up to it. All of a sudden I seem to have this awful headache." Glinda said, as she held her head, and pulled herself away from Fiyero's hold. "I think it would be best if I just take some medicine and lay down."

"Oh, okay, then." Fiyero replied, with a sigh, as he backed up towards the door. "I guess I'll...leave you alone then."

"Thank you." Glinda said, as she watched Fiyero exit. Once he was gone the blonde gave a sigh of relief. She then turned to her armoire and began to search inside it for the prefect sun hat to wear for her day with Elphaba tomorrow. Now Glinda knew Elphaba didn't care much for fashion, but there was no doubt that the blonde woman wanted to look her best for the green witch.

...X...

It was passed twelve o'clock midnight when Glinda awoke with a jerk. Sweat consumed her brow as tears were making their way down her face. Another nightmare had filled her mind. As she suppressed a sob and felt an unpleasant shiver Glinda knew she needed comfort. She turned and looked to her side to see Fiyero snoring with his face turned away from her. Glinda then hurried out of bed and ran to the one person she knew would calm her fears.

"Elphie?" Glinda whispered, as she poked the green woman gently in the shoulder. From passed experience Glinda knew it didn't take much to wake Elphaba up. She was a light sleeper.

"Glin?" Elphaba asked, as she opened her eyes and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I had a terrible nightmare." Glinda replied, no longer able to keep her sobbing at bay. Elphaba was quick to pull the blonde into her arms and hold her tight as she spoke soothing words into Glinda's ear.

...X...

Fiyero turned slightly and outstretched his arm to hold Glinda but found there was nothing there. That side of the bed was empty.

"Glinda?" He whispered, but a quiet sob coming from Elphaba's room caused him to rise and check it out. In no time he made it to the green witch's room. The door was opened a crack and decided to listen in to find out what was going on.

...X...

After a little while, when Glinda's crying had subsided, Elphaba rubbed her back before asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I have been having this nightmare for a while now. It's always the same. My mind keeps replaying the time where you 'died' those many years ago." Glinda answered, her voice soft. "You don't know how much it hurts to be apart from someone you love. Even with you back the nightmare keeps resurfacing."

"Oh, I know how it feels because I was away from you for three years." Elphaba replied. "And every minute...no, every second was painful. I regret leaving you. I regret lying to you. Sweet Oz, now I know just how stupid that was. But I want you to know that I'm never going to leave you again. You'll always have me...if you want me."

"You mean it?" Glinda asked, her voice hopeful.

"With all my heart." Elphaba answered, as she wiped a lone tear from the blonde's face. Glinda smiled in response before pulling the green slim body against her own for a tight embrace.

Glinda then asked, "Can I sleep here with you tonight?"

"Of course." Elphaba answered, as she laid down and allowed Glinda to cuddle up next to her.

Fiyero could only watch as this played out. To be honest Fiyero didn't know what to think. He couldn't help but feel a little worried. He knew Elphaba and Glinda were close but he never thought this close. Fiyero soon decided he wasn't going to let it bother him because Glinda was his wife so he had no reason to worry. Right?

...X...

When morning finally came to Oz it didn't take Elphaba and Glinda long to get ready. They each hurried so they could have more time together...every second counted. After packing a small picnic the two headed out into the woods.

"I want to show you this place, Elphie. I haven't even told Fiyero about this place." Glinda said, as she pulled on the green woman's black attire. After pushing through a line of thick brush and by passing a huge field of thorn bushes they arrived at the location.

"Wow, this is quite a beautiful place." Elphaba admitted as she scanned her surroundings. The area was consumed by dark green brush and flowers of all kinds were poking out from the ground. Off to the side there was a small waterfall that emptied into a calmly flowing river.

"I would come here often to think or... to cry." Glinda said, as she walked over to a maple tree and sat under it before motioning Elphaba to follow her.

"How did you find this place?" Elphaba asked, as she started to lay out their picnic.

"Well about a year ago I was taking a walk in my gardens when my sun hat got caught in the wind. I'm one to never let a great fashion piece get away from me, so I chased after it." Elphaba chuckled slightly as she let Glinda continue. "So I chased it and before I knew it I was here. I soon decided that this was going to be my little secret place to come when I needed some alone time. I also promised myself that I wouldn't show it to anyone unless they were someone I really cared for and loved."

"So I guess I fit those requirements." Elphaba replied, let one of her hands rest on Glinda's knee.

"You fit those and more." Glinda answered, as she picked up a sandwich and began to eat.

...X...

After they were done eating Elphaba and Glinda spent some more time talking before the blonde stood up and started to try to take off her dress.

"My sweet what are you doing?" Elphaba asked, as one of her eyebrows rose in a questionable manner.

"I'm trying to get this dress off so we can go swimming." The blonde replied, as her she kept working to unfasten the dress from her body.

"Here, Glin, let me help you." Elphaba answered, as she stood up and quickly went behind the blonde. Then her boney fingers went to work on the Good Witch's dress. Glinda shivered in arousal when she felt the green woman's touch descend upon her. Once the dress was off Elphaba was shocked to see Glinda wasted no time as she stripped off her underwear and corset and jumped into the water.

"Well, Elphie, are you coming or was that talk about you not being allergic to water a lie." Glinda said, in a crafty tone. Elphaba was speechless for a moment or two as her mind was still dwelling upon Glinda's naked form before she entered the water. "Elphie?"

"Oh yes! I'll be right there." Elphaba replied, as she turned around and began to shed her clothes and hat. Once she was naked she carefully got into the water with Glinda.

The blonde was quick to swim over to Elphaba's side and wrap her arms around the emerald green neck. Elphaba's breath hitched as she felt Glinda's ample bosom press against her own, but after a second or two the green witch wrapped her arms around the blonde maiden's waist to help her stay a float. Glinda then gave off a deep relaxing sigh as she felt Elphaba tighten her grip around her.

"I wish I could stay like this forever." Glinda whispered. "You're arms are such a comfort. There is no one else I would want to spend my time with."

"What about Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, but immediately regretted bring him up.

"You win by a long shot." Glinda answered, but then gave a squeal, of delight, as Elphaba hoisted the blonde up into her arms.

"Is that so?" Elphaba replied, her tone playful, as she pulled their faces close together. "But I'm just a mean green thing."

"But you're mine mean green thing." Glinda answered. "And I will love you no matter what."

"Even if I do this." Elphaba said, as she threw the blonde into the water before giving a cackle.

When Glinda emerged from the water she gave the green witch a fake pout which quickly turned into a smile as she answered, "Even if you do that."

"I guess there is no getting rid of you." Elphaba answered, as she held out her hand so Glinda could take it.

"Never." Glinda replied, as she took the hand and was quickly pulled back into the green witch's hold. The blonde quickly decided to be a bit more daring and didn't let go of Elphaba's hand. Instead she placed the green hand on her chest and moved it down so it was covering her left breast.

"Glinda..." Elphaba said, her voicing cracking.

"You can feel my heart beating, right?" Glinda asked.

"I would be scared if I didn't." Elphaba replied, as she relaxed her hand slightly.

"Well...I know I have said I'm so happy to have you back. But I want you to see, or in this case feel, for yourself." Glinda said, as a light blush spread across her face. "My heart couldn't be happier."

"I can see...um...feel that." Elphaba answered, as she felt her own heart begin to take a faster pace. The green witch was about to let her hand do some caressing, but stopped herself when her eyes came into contact with Glinda's wedding ring. 'Damn that ring.' Elphaba thought to herself. It was stopping her from reacting on her feelings for the beautiful blonde.

"Elphie? Are you alright?" Glinda asked, as she noticed the change.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm just getting a bit chilly." Elphaba lied.

"Well let's get out then. I can't have my Elphie catching a cold." Glinda said, as she started to climb out of the water. Once both women were dried off and back into their clothes they then laid down and stared up at the clouds. Elphaba soon realized she couldn't pay attention to the clouds with Glinda curled up next to her. The warmth of the blonde woman made Elphaba smile. How she longed to hold Glinda tightly like this for the rest of her life. As a flock of birds passed by above them Elphaba's mind lit up with an idea.

"Glinda, do you want to go for a broom ride?" Elphaba asked, as she lifted her head up.

"Isn't that dangerous? I mean people might see us flying about." Glinda replied, as she moved up so she could lay her head against the green woman's shoulder.

"I suppose you're right." Elphaba answered, as gave out a sigh. "That's the last thing I need... the Gale force after me again."

"I wouldn't let them touch you." Glinda replied, her voice quite determined.

"I can see you now...twirling your wand at in a threatening manner at the Gale Force, and they would be so scared that they flee to the hills." Elphaba answered, as she stroked some of the blonde witch's golden locks. The two women shared a laugh as they continued to cuddle with one another. "I hope you know, my Elphie, I would do anything to protect you."

"Same here, my sweet, I would protect you with everything I have." Elphaba answered, as she gazed at the blonde before her. "There's no one in all of Oz that I love more than you." The green witch added in a whisper just enough so Glinda wouldn't hear her. Elphaba knew she shouldn't say that out loud. Of course she wished beyond belief that Glinda would feel the same for her, but Glinda was Fiyero's wife. So that meant Glinda loved Fiyero...right?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was early evening when Glinda arrived back from her day with Elphaba. She let lose a bliss full sigh as she made it up the stairs. She couldn't remember the last time when she had been this happy.

When Glinda entered her bedroom she saw Fiyero sitting on the bed writing something on a clipboard. When he saw the huge smile on his wife's face he quickly placed the clipboard off to the side.

"I take it you had a fun day with Elphaba." Fiyero said, as he walked up to meet her.

"We had a marvelous time. Oh, I can't remember when I had that much fun." Glinda answered, as she went to pass by her husband but Fiyero stopped her.

"I must admit I have missed you. I was wondering if I could show you how much I missed you." Fiyero replied, as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Glinda let him do this, but she barely kissed him back. Fiyero didn't seem to notice as pushed her onto their bed before getting on top of her. Fiyero then began to unbutton the blonde's dress. Once Glinda felt this however she pushed him away quite fast.

"Glinda is something wrong?" Fiyero asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Um, well it's just...Fiyero, I'm really tired after my day with Elphaba and was hoping I could take a nap." Glinda answered, as she looked down and pulled herself out from under the Prince and stood up.

"Of course. We could always finish up later." Fiyero answered, with a seductive tone. Glinda didn't answered as she rushed by him. "Glinda are you sure you're alright?" Fiyero added, as he noticed something was a bit off.

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired." Glinda replied, quickly as she moved away slightly.

"Okay if you say so. Have a nice rest." Fiyero answered, as he walked up to her to give her a quick kiss on the lips, but Glinda turned her head away so he kissed her check instead. Fiyero was taken surprised by this action but didn't say anything as he left.

Once Fiyero was gone Glinda laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Since she lied about being tired the blonde witch just let her mind daydream about a certain green witch.

...X...

It was the next morning when Elphaba found the blonde hurrying about her grand house in nervous fashion as she muttered something to herself that the green witch couldn't quite catch. It was when Glinda almost crashed into her when Elphaba decided it would be the best to talk about the situation.

"Is everything okay, my sweet?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, well, no actually. It's my garden, Elphie, my plants aren't doing so well, especially my melons. I would be so sad if they were to die. Could you come and look at them? Maybe you can figure out what's wrong." Glinda said, her eyes hopeful.

"Sure, I'll take a look." Elphaba replied, as the blonde gave a shriek of joy before grabbing the green witch's hand and leading her out to the garden.

...X...

"You see? The plants are all wilting and look quite sickly, but my melons more so than all the others." Glinda said. "I have been watering them more but that doesn't seem to help." Elphaba didn't say anything at first. Instead she just kneeled down and felt the soil with her hands. "Be careful, Elphie, I just watered. I don't want you to get burned."

"It's okay, my sweet, I'm not allergic to water, remember?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot." Glinda answered, with a giggle.

"Well, my sweet, I think the problem is you are watering your plants too much. By the looks of things your plants are drowning with all this water. Maybe try watering them a little less and then see how things go. Definitely try that with your melons. " Elphaba suggested, as she wiped the extra dirt on her black cloak.

"Oh, thank you Elphie! I would have never thought of that!" Glinda replied, as clapped her hands in excitement. "Now my melons will hopefully be saved!"

"Glad I could...whoa!" Elphaba exclaimed as Glinda nearly tackled her. "Glin, what are you...?"

"Just having a bit of random fun." Glinda answered, with a twinkle in her sparkling blue eyes, as she started to tickle the green witch in the sides. Soon the two women began to battle for top tickle position as they rolled around on the ground. They were making so much noise that they got the attention of someone.

Fiyero was outside and heard the high pitch squeals, giggles, and cackles, so he decided to see what was going on. He followed the sound out into the garden and as he rounded the corner he saw Elphaba on top of Glinda. Her green hands resting on Glinda's ample bosom as they tried to control their laughter. It was quite clear Elphaba had won the tickle fight, but Glinda didn't seem to mind in the least.

"What is going on here?" Fiyero asked. His voice showed he was not amused about their position.

Elphaba looked up at him and answered, "Glinda just asked me to check out her melons."

"Her melons huh?" Fiyero asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head in the direction of where Elphaba's hands were. Elphaba looked down to see her hands firmly on Glinda's bosom and pulled them away fast before moving off from Glinda and helping her up.

"Oh, Fiyero, we were just having a bit of fun." Glinda said, as she brushed some dirt from Elphaba's clothes before caressing a green hand.

"I can see that." Fiyero answered, with a huff. "Fae, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure." Elphaba replied, as she followed Fiyero to a place where Glinda couldn't hear them.

"You're trying to steal my wife!" Fiyero exclaimed, as his eyes narrowed, once they were far away.

"What? You're talking crazy." Elphaba replied, as she looked back towards the blonde witch's direction.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. A blind man could see Glinda can't get enough of you." Fiyero answered. Elphaba turned away from Fiyero slightly, so he couldn't see the grin that was playing across her lips. The thought of Glinda being in love with her couldn't make the green witch happier.

"Are we done here?" Elphaba asked, as she crossed her arms to show she wanted to leave.

"Glinda should be spending most of her time with me. Not you." Fiyero continued, his voice rising with anger. "You would think someone after all these years would have some brains under those golden curls to know that." Fiyero added under his breath. That last line wasn't meant to be heard, but Elphaba caught it just the same.

The green witch's brown eyes narrowed in rage as she let her anger fuel her next choice of words, "Pity you're not made of straw anymore or I would throw you in a ring with a bunch of hungry cows for making that remark."

"Well thank goodness I'm not made of straw then." Fiyero retorted.

"Don't think you're safe yet." Elphaba growled, as she gave him a glare that frightened the Prince. "All I have to do is replace the cows with tigers and things will still go my way."

Fiyero was shocked at what Elphaba had just said, but he didn't get the chance to utter a reply for the green witch stormed off out of sight.

Glinda could see the anger in Elphaba's eyes as she headed off away from Fiyero. Whatever was discussed between them obviously didn't end well.

"Oh no, they must of had a fight." Glinda whispered, with a shake of her head, as she walked up to the Prince. "What happened?" Glinda asked, as she touched Fiyero's shoulder lightly to get his attention.

"Elphaba just threatened to feed me to a group of tigers." Fiyero answered, as he wiped his brow in a nervous manner. "If we're lucky she'll leave."

"If we're lucky? Fiyero, I don't want Elphaba to leave." Glinda replied, her voice rising with her anger.

"But Glinda, my wife, if Elphaba leaves we can be alone again." Fiyero answered, as he laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't talk to me right now." Glinda spat, as she pushed him away, before taking off after the green witch.

Glinda found Elphaba pacing about in her room in a rather wild fashion as she cursed under her breath. Her green hands were balled into tight fists as she walked around and spoke. The blonde woman soon noticed that even in an angry state the green witch, who she had known for so long, was just so simply irresistible.

"Did you threaten Fiyero?" Glinda asked, after a second or two.

"No, well yes, yes I did." Elphaba admitted. "But you have to understand he was..."

"Shh, Elphie, it's okay." Glinda answered, her voice gentle, as she place two fingers against Elphaba's green lips to silence her. "I'm glad you did. Fiyero needs to be put in his place. I am always surprised that the man who's motto was dancing through life could have such a terrible temper sometimes."

"Fiyero doesn't like it that I'm here. Well... he's more angry that I'm spending so much time with you. He wants me to leave." Elphaba whispered, before letting her voice rise, "But I'm not going to leave." Elphaba then looked over to Glinda and saw the blonde woman slowly walk up to her. Desire as well as love loomed in the blonde's eyes as she wrapped her arms around the green witch before speaking.

"Elphie, I know you love me, and I love you so, please, by the Unnamed God kiss me. Please kiss me." Glinda whispered, her voice husky.

This time there was no hesitation, no fear, and there was no way Glinda's ring was going to get in the way now. Elphaba wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, and kissed her with a gently passion. The kiss soon gained strength as the two fought for dominance. The green woman soon won out. They then broke apart briefly to regain some breath before their lips met again. This time the kiss was fiery and ended with both women breathing extremely hard.

"Oh, Elphie, you don't know how long I have waited for that." Glinda answered, as she laid her head on the green witch's shoulder once their lips had parted. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my sweet." Elphaba answered, as she rubbed Glinda's back in a gentle fashion. Tears of joy were glinting in the green witch's eyes. Glinda loved her. Loved her and not Fiyero. 'I'm that girl.' Elphaba thought to herself. "And Fiyero is not that boy.'

...X...

After an hour Fiyero began searching for Glinda. He wasn't surprised when he found Glinda asleep. Her head resting on Elphaba's lap.

"What do you want?" Elphaba asked.

"I wanted to talk to you alone." Fiyero whispered.

"I thought we already did that an hour ago." The green witch pointed out.

"Well that talk really didn't work out that way I planned, so can we please try again?" Fiyero asked, his voice hopeful.

"Fine." Elphaba retorted, as she gently lifted Glinda's head and placed a pillow under it, so she wouldn't wake the resting blonde woman. She then followed Fiyero out into the hall and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for him to talk.

The Prince took a deep breath before starting to speak, "Elphaba I know you are happy here, but it's time for you to move on like I did."

"Why should I move on? You two are the only ones I know who don't hate me in all of Oz! Anybody else would run away in fear or if they were a bit braver try to kill me." Elphaba answered.

"Why can't you go back to Chistery?" Fiyero demanded.

"Chistery is in a new place now. Some place where I can't follow." Elphaba answered, her voice dripping into a saddened tone.

"Where is he?" Fiyero asked.

"He's dead." Elphaba replied.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that, but that means you can go anywhere you want then. You don't have to worry about weighting anyone down, or someone weighting you down for that matter. You're free to go anywhere you chose."

"I have chosen. And I chose here." Elphaba answered firmly as she walked back inside her room. Fiyero's eyes narrowed in rage before he gave a frustrated shout. He then stormed off down the hall at a quick pace.

When Elphaba entered back into her room and closed the door that is when she noticed Glinda was just waking up from her nap.

"My sleeping beauty awakes." Elphaba replied, with a grin, as she sat back down on her bed and took one of the blonde's hands into her own and gave it a squeeze. Elphaba gazed over Glinda and the green witch was so amazed how she knew there was no way she could resist the blonde witch.

"Where did you go?" Glinda asked, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Just to the bathroom," Elphaba lied.

Glinda didn't press the issue as she leaned up slightly and kissed the corner of the green witch's mouth. The kiss was quick but it was soon followed by second, then a third, and a fourth. The fifth kiss led the two woman to wrap their arms tightly around each other for better support. It wasn't long before Glinda laid down on the bed and pulled the green witch on top of her without breaking their kiss. The kiss grew and was so intense that they didn't even hear Fiyero talking as he came into the room.

"Elphaba I just wanted to add that...SWEET OZ!" Fiyero screamed, as he saw the shocking scene playing before his very eyes. There was Elphaba on top of his wife, straddling the blonde's waist, as her green lips were firmly pressed against Glinda's pink ones. Elphaba's hands were working themselves downwards as Glinda's hands could be seen embedded deeply into the green witch's raven locks.

Once Fiyero's loud yell consumed the room the two women broke apart at record speed. Awkward silence filled the room, for each of them didn't know what to say at first. Then after what seemed like hours, even though in reality it was seconds, Elphaba spoke up...

"You know, Fiyero, it's really rude to just walk into a room without knocking first."

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What the hell is going on?" Fiyero asked, as he rushed over to the two woman. His hands balled into fists almost like he was going to punch Elphaba across the jaw, but instead he went for Glinda and pulled her away. "Did I just see what I think I saw?"

"Well what do you think you saw?" Elphaba asked, her voice totally calm.

"You with your tongue down my wife's throat!" Fiyero shouted, as he nearly threw Glinda behind him and glared at the green witch with rage. "You stay the hell away from my wife!"

"Are you challenging me?" Elphaba spat as she stood up to face the Prince. She had finally had Glinda back. There was no way she was going to give her up now.

"Leave now!" Fiyero screamed, as he reached over, picked up an glass bottle, and broke the bottom of it. He then pointed the sharp edge towards Elphaba in a threatening manner. "Get the hell out of my house! Get out now!"

"No, she's not leaving! Damn it, Fiyero, put that thing down!" Glinda yelled, surprising the Prince beyond belief.

"What?" Fiyero asked, his voice thick with confusion.

"Elphie is not leaving. Now put that bottle down or I'll ripe it from your hand myself." Glinda retorted. Fiyero was speechless but after a moment or two placed the broken bottle off to the side.

"Glinda, my wife, I don't understand. I mean don't you see that Elphaba is trying to steal you from me?" Fiyero asked, as he grabbed the blonde gently around the shoulders.

"Maybe I want to be stolen." Glinda whispered, just enough for Elphaba to hear as well as Fiyero.

Fiyero let out a frustrated sigh as he answered, "You have to choose, Glinda, you have to choose who you want to be with. Tell me right here right now. Please, tell me you choose me! Say you choose me over Elphaba. Say you do!"

This was it. No turning back now. Glinda knew her heart must decide this. It was time to tell the truth. It was now or never.

"I-I do..." Glinda said, her voice soft. Fiyero gave a sigh of relief, but his calmness was short lived, for Glinda took a deep breath and added, "Not. I do not choose you Fiyero." The blonde witch then took of her wedding ring and placed it in his hand. "I'm sorry Fiyero, but I choose Elphaba."

Fiyero was speechless as he stared at the wedding ring Glinda had just placed into his hand. His face was pale as he let out a deep sigh and pocketed the ring. It was true...Glinda was leaving him for the green witch.

After a second or two the Prince spoke up, "Glinda...why?" The blonde witch let out a deep breath before answering.

"I am truly sorry, Fiyero, but now I know I married you for the wrong reasons. When I thought Elphaba had died, those years ago, my whole world fell apart and when you returned to me...well I was emotionally fragile and I clung to anything. I clung to you even though I never really loved you in a romantic way. I just felt so hopeless that I thought I had no choice. I thought if I clung to you that the pain of losing Elphaba would go away but it didn't. I'm sorry, Fiyero, but I'm not in love you. I'm in love with Elphaba. I always have been."

Then without waiting a second more Fiyero ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Fiyero! Wait!" Glinda shouted but the Prince had ran into the library and locked the door.

"Let him go, my sweet, Fiyero is going to need this time alone." Elphaba said, as she placed a comforting arm around the blonde's shoulders. "I'm so happy you chose me." The green woman added, after a moment or two.

Glinda then turned to Elphaba and replied, "I will choose you every time."

...X...

It was hours before Fiyero stumbled out of the library. He carried a gun in one hand and a bottle of some alcoholic drink in the other.

"That no good green witch! She stole my wife!" Fiyero muttered, obviously drunk, as he took the last gulp of his liquor before throwing the bottle to the ground. "I'll show her!"

Glinda was heading down the hallway in the opposite way, but caught sight of her ex-husband. Her eyes widen in fear when she saw the gun in his hand. Even though Glinda couldn't help feel afraid she knew she needed to see what Fiyero was up to.

"Fiyero, what are you doing with that gun?" Glinda asked, as she stood in front of him.

"I'm going to teach...Elphaba a lesson." Fiyero grumbled, as he stumbled slightly as he nodded to the gun.

"Sweet Oz, Fiyero, put that down." Glinda said, her voice a growing more scared, as he eyes stayed fixed on the weapon.

"No, I need it. Now out of my way. I need to talk to Elphaba." Fiyero slurred, as he pushed by the blonde woman.

"Fiyero, you're drunk! Now put the gun down before you hurt someone." Glinda exclaimed, as she grabbed his shoulder.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Fiyero shouted, as he pushed Glinda away from him in a harsh manner so much that the blonde fell to the floor hard. Then he staggered to the green woman's room. "FAE!" Fiyero shouted, as he kicked her door open. Elphaba was shocked when she saw Fiyero pointed a gun at her.

"Fiyero, what the hell are you doing?" Elphaba asked, her eyes wide.

"You stole my wife!" Fiyero half screamed half sobbed, as he took aim at the green witch with his gun.

"Oh damn." Elphaba whispered, as she realized Fiyero was going to shoot at her, so with one quick leap the green witch leaped down behind the desk just as the Prince fired. The bullet went off but it wasn't even close in hitting the green woman.

"You can't hide!" Fiyero shouted, as he held his head briefly as he took a few more steps closer.

"Elphaba! Elphaba!" A frantic cry broke out. Elphaba lifted her head up and saw Glinda had entered the room. "Leave my Elphie alone!" Glinda shouted, as she grabbed the gun from Fiyero and soon the two of them began fighting over the control of the gun.

"Let go! Fiyero growled. Even though the Prince was completely drunk it wasn't any easier to get the weapon away from him. After a little time Fiyero was able to gained control of the weapon again. "Stay out of this Glinda! This is between Elphaba and I."

"I won't let you shoot her!" Glinda yelled, as she stood in front of Fiyero so he couldn't get any closer to the green witch.

"Out of my way!" Fiyero shouted, but Glinda shook her head. When the blonde didn't move the Prince's eyes narrowed in rage and his next action scared Elphaba beyond belief, for he brought up the gun and pointed it at Glinda. "Move." Fiyreo added, his voice filled with venom.

"Fiyero, please, put the gun down." Glinda begged. The last thing she wanted was this to end with a bullet through her green love's heart.

"She must pay!" Fiyero retorted, as he gripped the gun tighter and took aim.

Elphaba's breath hitched in fear for her blonde maiden and with one movement jumped up from her hiding space. She wasn't sure if Fiyero was going to pull the trigger, but she wasn't going to wait around to see if he did.

"Glinda!" Elphaba yelled, as she charged Fiyero.

"Elphie, no!" Glinda cried out.

Elphaba pushed Glinda behind her in a protective manner and grabbed the gun from the Prince. The green witch wasn't fast enough though, for Fiyero's finger pulled the trigger and Elphaba felt a burning in her leg. The bullet had hit her. With a hiss and a powerful shove the green woman knocked Fiyero off his feet. His head hit the floor and he was knocked out cold. Several seconds of silence passed before Elphaba dropped to one knee in pain.

"Elphie!?" Glinda exclaimed, as she tried to steady the green witch. "You're bleeding."

"Yeah, I know, the bullet got me in the leg." Elphaba whispered.

The green woman then felt a gently caressing on he cheek. Elphaba looked up and immediately Glinda's lips were pressing up against her own. The kiss was chaste but very much needed.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Glinda replied, after they broke from the kiss.

"I thought the same about you." Elphaba answered, as the blonde helped her get to the bed, so her wound could be treated properly.

...X...

Fiyero woke up on his bed, with a terrible headache, several hours later. A bandage was wrapped tightly around his head. "Er, what happened?" Fiyero whispered to himself. It didn't take the Prince long to remember what he almost did. "Sweet Oz! Fae!" Fiyero shouted, and took off towards Elphaba's room despite of the pain.

Fiyero burst through the door to see Glinda cuddling in Elphaba's arms. A bandage was wrapped around the green witch's left leg.

"You must really dislike knocking." Elphaba said, with a grin.

"Oh thank the Unnamed God you're alive. Oh, Fae, I'm so sorry. I thought...Sweet Oz...I will understand if you hate me." Fiyero answered, as he covered his eyes.

"Fiyero come here." Elphaba said, her voice gently. The Prince gave a sigh but did what was asked of him. Once he was in good range the green witch continued, "Fiyero, I don't hate you. I'm a little mad of course because, well, you did shoot me in the leg. But the wound will heal like everything else. So I forgive you."

Fiyero gave a sigh of relief before asking, "How did you get the bullet out?"

"I was lucky Glinda had kept the Grimmerie. There was a spell in there that helped me." Elphaba answered, as she gave a loving look to the blonde woman.

Fiyero smiled at the two witches interaction before replying, "Thank you for your forgiveness and your kind words, Elphaba, but now I have to say something. I really think when you knocked me down that you hit some sense into me. You're a good woman Elphaba and you deserve a good woman yourself, so I am happy you have Glinda. I'm especially glad because you can make Glinda happy a hundred times more than I ever could. You two deserve each other."

"Oh, Fiyero, thank you! You don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that." Glinda answered, as she gave him a brief hug.

"Like I said I Elphaba knocked some sense into me." Fiyero answered. "Also I think a part of me always knew about you two. It just took sometime."

"You're a good guy Fiyero." Elphaba said, as she shook his hand before patting the Prince on the back.

"Thanks, but I think I'll leave you two alone." Fiyero replied, as he gave the two woman a smile before exiting the room. Once Fiyero was gone Elphaba laid her hand on Glinda's own.

"The masses will soon know of your divorce, my sweet, and then you will be over run with suitors trying to court you. " Elphaba said.

"I've decided to divorce Fiyero quietly." Glinda answered, as she took a green arm and wrapped it around her waist. "But if there are any suitors, I will have to think of something to tell them, so I won't have a hundred rich men knocking at my door everyday or singing just outside my window."

"Tell them the position has already been filled." Elphaba replied, as a grin formed upon her emerald lips.

"Ooh I like that but, my Elphie, you know how I hate to lie." Glinda answered.

"Oh you won't be lying, my sweet." Elphaba whispered, as she pressed her lips to the blonde's own so they could share a passionate kiss. Only when they broke the kiss did the green witch add, "Marry me, Glinda." The blonde witch looked at Elphaba in shock for a moment. Her eyes glistening with tears of joy.

"What did you say?" Glinda asked. She wanted to make sure she heard correctly.

"Will you marry me?" Elphaba asked, as she caressed a pale cheek. "Be my wife."

Glinda cupped a green cheek before answering, "Yes, oh yes!"

Elphaba grinned widely at the blonde woman's response before replying, "I don't have a ring to give you at this time, but I have one thing. It's not much but the most beautiful girl I have ever seen gave it to me long ago." With that the green witch dung into her pocket and pulled out a pink flower hair clip. It was old and faded but it was something. Glinda recognized the hair clip immediately. It was the same clip which she had given Elphaba, those many years ago at Shiz, when she tried to make the green woman popular.

"Put it on me." Glinda said in excitement.

Elphaba nodded, and gently placed the flower clip in the blonde's hair. Once the hair clip was on the green witch then leaned in closer and replied in a husky voice, "Pink goes good with green."

"It certainly does." Glinda answered, as she wrapped her arms around the Elphaba's neck before pressing her pink lips to the Witch's green ones.

The End

**A/N: Thank you to all who read this story. :)**


End file.
